1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of mobile device processing; and more specifically, to managing notification service connections of mobile devices and displaying icon badges.
2. Background
Users of a mobile device (e.g., laptop, palmtop, portable media player, smartphone, multimedia mobile phone, mobile gaming systems such as a “Gameboy”, etc.) may subscribe to one or more notification services that may periodically send notification messages to the mobile device. For example, users may subscribe to one or more “push” email services (e.g., MobileMe, Microsoft Exchange ActiveSync, push-IMAP, Yahoo! Push, etc.) or other push services (e.g., update/upgrade services, news services, weblog services, podcast services, social networking services, or other types of services that send notification messages to the mobile devices). Notification messages typically represent events of interest which are typically defined by the applications (e.g., new email indicator, new news item indicator, new podcast indicator, change of online status of a social networking friend, etc.).
In the case of a push email service, for example, the email server may automatically transmit email messages and/or calendar updates to the email client on the mobile device for the user without the user requesting the item. In other words, the user does not request (poll) the email server for email messages or other items of interest. Thus, a push notification service is a persistent notification service. In order to maintain a push notification service, the mobile device periodically refreshes the connection to the push notification service (e.g., by transmitting a ping message to the push server).
In addition, users may subscribe to one or more “pull” services, such as “pull” email services (e.g., IMAP, POP3). In a pull email service, a user periodically checks (polls) the email server to determine if there is new email messages. If there are new email messages, they are then downloaded to the client. Many email clients support an automatic configuration of a poll interval. For example, a user of the mobile device may configure a poll interval of 10 minutes for a POP3 email account (thus the email client automatically polls the email server every 10 minutes to check for new email messages). In addition, notification services may be configured to provide network wide (e.g., Internet wide) event notification messages to multiple subscribers, where notification services may be automatically discovered by one or more subscribers and/or publishers, which is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/042,307, entitled “Automatic Notification System and Process”, filed on Mar. 4, 2008, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
A mobile device establishes a data context (e.g., a Packet Data Protocol (PDP) context) with one or more network elements that provide data services to the mobile device (e.g., Internet Protocol traffic from the Internet) over a network (e.g., a cellular network such as a Generic Packet Radio Services (GPRS) network, and/or a Local Area Network (LAN)). The data context is a logical association between the mobile device and the network elements, and includes information relating to routing (e.g., IP address information), Quality of Service (QoS), billing, authentication, etc. Since maintaining a data context consumes network resources of the network elements, the one or more servers may teardown a data context associated with a mobile device if the mobile device is not actively using the data context. For example, if the mobile device is turned off (and thus is not using the data context and not contacting the network elements), the network elements may teardown the data context after some time of not receiving information from the mobile device. The mobile device may periodically refresh the data context to keep the data context connection up.
In order to conserve battery life, a mobile device may enter into a reduced power mode when not connected to a constant power supply and not actively being used (e.g., an idle state). This is typically referred to as “sleep” mode. The sleep mode of particular mobile devices may be different depending on the characteristics of the mobile device. For example, in the case where the mobile device has network access, (e.g., cellular access, WiFi access, etc.), a sleep mode may include temporally putting the main processor to sleep and turning off the display, yet keeping the radio stack in an operable function. Thus, while in sleep mode, an exemplary mobile device may continue to receive phone calls and/or items of interest from notification services (e.g., email messages from a push email service and/or from a pull email service). Once received, the mobile device may be awakened to process those phone calls and/or notifications. For example, a mobile device awakes after receiving a phone call while in sleep mode so a user may answer the phone call. Additionally, typical mobile devices typically cannot refresh the data context while in sleep mode (thus, a mobile device typically needs to be awake to refresh a data context).